Pure
by Tiberias
Summary: BeexSam fanfiction  Maybe a non  con ... you'll see  This fanfiction is dedicated to who loves Bee and his alpha  male attitude. His mantra is ... Sam is mine Sam is mine Sam is mine Sam is mine.


Disclaimers - All characters are over 18.  
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me EnglishEnigma.

He was so busy writing that he doesn't hear me approaching him and that's good. With a small smile on my lips I reach for his hand frightening him.

"Bee!" He cries taking his hand from mine. "You…you startled me!"

"Sorry," I reply capturing his lips in a hot, passionate kiss.

"What are you doing, Bee," he pushes me away licking his lips and his anger arouses me.

Aflame now with desire for him I reach for him again and he flinches away from me.

"Bee it's the middle of the day and my parents are at home," he reminds me standing up from the chair and steps away from me, from my grasp.

"I love you," I growl trying to catch him by his t-shirt.

"Bee, stop that," he hisses pushing me away. "I have to study."

"And what about Optimus Prime," I ask grabbing him by his wrist and shaking him with brutal force.

"What ... Bee!" he stutters surprised.

"Are you seeing him, Sam?" I shout, shaking him.

"What?" he replies trying to free himself but I'm not letting go. "Don't scream or my parents will hear us."

"I don't care," I spit out. "You are seeing him behind my back." He stares to me evidently shocked by my words.

"Bee, I'm not seeing him ... Optimus Prime ... I'm not cheating on you and I have no feelings for him ... I swear!"

"Do you let him fuck you? Is he better than me?!!" I insist shaking him. "I'm not enough Sam."

"Bee, please they will hear us!" He whispers looking around the room.

"I don't give a fuck!" I yell letting him go. "Look, Sam, tell me the truth."

"This is the damn truth. I don't love him and I'm not letting him fuck me," he replies rubbing his wrist.

"And what about the other autobots," I ask licking my lips.

"What!" He gasps flushing all over his face. "I can't believe that I'm having this conversation with you about me cheating on you. You should know how much I love you and that I'm faithful to you, that you can trust me!"

"Tell me the truth!" I yell again trying to grab him again.

"No, Bee!" he cries stamping his foot on the floor. "I'm not seeing anyone."

"I own you!" I bark. "I own you!"

"Bee, you don't own me," he says shaking his head.

"I own you. Remember that, Sam. I own you body and soul!" I hiss finally grabbing him by his t-shirt.

"Fuck you!" He spat kicking my legs and freeing himself.

"You are mine, Sam."

"What … what are you doing?" He mutters, taken by surprise when I grab his wrist forcing it behind his back against my chest. "B ... Bee."

"You are mine and I want you to remember it. Of late it seems, you've forgotten that," I slam him against the wall and he cries out, trying to free himself.

"I'm not seeing Optimus Prime," he yells. "Believe me."

"I saw his truck parked here yesterday ... don't lie to me Sam!" I hiss keeping him pinned against the wall.

"He ... he wanted only to talk with you ... but you were gone for a ride," he cries. "Bee."

"Do you feel my erection ... my love ... my deep love for you?" I hiss against his ear licking it then biting it hard.

"No, Bee, I'm only scared!" He admit struggling to break free.

"Why Optimus Prime," I whisper stroking my forehead on his shoulder. "I love you, Sam." He remains in silence for a long moment.

"I'm not cheating on you," he simply says after awhile.

"You are mine!" I spit out.

"Yes, yours!" He gasps in pain with closed eyes, "Yours…forever yours…"

"That's not true. You are lying!" I bark grabbing him by his arms and leading him toward his bed.

"Yes!" he yells "I'm seeing Optimus Prime."

I toss him on the bed. "So, Sam, why him?" He just looks at me.

"What do you want, Bee? You are much too young and he knows what to do ... he cares about me."

"I love you," I hiss against his face. "You shouldn't cheat on me with that old fucking truck!" Roughly I take away his clothes slapping away his hands as he tries to push me away.

"Mine," I say kissing him. "I own you."

"Bee, no," he yells as he feels my hard cock pressing against his tight entrance. I put an hand on his mouth.

"Shut up, bitch!" I spit out pressing it against him. A cruel smile is stamped on my face and I lean in to kiss him savagely. "You stupid little bitch who won't understand that he belongs to me. I'm going to show you who is in charge!"

"Bee."

I spread his legs wider revealing the tiny entrance.

"Enjoy baby!" I whisper while I line up my cock and then I push inside. He scratches my shoulder blades while crying out as I push inside him.

"Oh you are tight ... Optimus Primes doesn't have as large a cock as mine," I say while keeping a hand across his mouth smothering his screams. I can feel his anus' muscles tighten around my cock and that's heaven. "Oh yes, take it all!" I start to pump hard and fast into him. "Now you know who owns your fucking little ass."

Sam has his eyes closed and he seems to have stopped fighting me and that's good. I know that he enjoys being stubborn and then punished for what he does.

"You belong to me, Sam" I hiss pushing over and over, impaling my cock in his tight ass. He bites hard on my hand and I have to take it away.

"More," he simply asks then kisses me deeply. I moan in pleasure as he attacks my neck biting and sucking at it as I keep pumping into him.

"You stupid fucking Camaro," he says grabbing me by my antennae. "Optimus Prime is so good and not a waste like you." I groan taking it almost out and the without warning I slam it inside again making him yell and arch off the bed.

"I let him fuck me on this bed ... on our bed," he keeps saying.

"No, Sam," I bark feeling my orgasm rushing toward my system. He grabs my balls and starts to fondle them while kissing me ... sucking my tongue.

"Oh, Bee," he moans breaking the kiss and scratching my chest with his nails. And I come hard filling him with my seed ... marking him again and again with each hot spurt.

"Mine…mine, only mine, Sam."

"Yours" he says as he cums all over himself.

"I love you," I whisper feeling his hands ghosting on my flushed chest.

"Bee," he calls me softly while caressing my hair. Slowly I open my eyes meeting Sam's worried ones.

"What?" I repeat, trying to understand what just happened.

"Old fucking truck?" he asks passing a finger on my lips and I lick and suck at it. "Now what's the matter with Optimus Prime?" he smiles.

"Did I hurt you?" I ask.

"Just a bit but it was so hot," he grins sweaty and sticky. "You and the internet; always searching for something about sex."

"Nah, it's not true," I laugh. "I was undecided between Optimus Prime or Barricade," I admit. We just stare each other for a long moment then he starts to laugh hard and I follow his contagious laughter.

"You were smart enough to understand my wicked sex game and follow me," I say amused while kissing his soft chest. He moans.

"Yeah ... at first I didn't understand what was going on but then you have to admit that I played a fair and brilliant sex game with you." I nod taking his hand in mine and kissing it.

"What about the stupid fucking Camaro?" I ask. He chuckles turning toward me.

"My stupid fucking Camaro," he simply says. I kiss him savouring his taste.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Bee," he smiles drifting off to sleep.


End file.
